


Our Little Secret

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [546]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Families of Choice, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "You should be sleeping and letting your mommy get some rest of her own."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 November 2016  
> Word Count: 193  
> Prompt: sweet  
> Summary: "You should be sleeping and letting your mommy get some rest of her own."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Seriously, I'm not sure which version of Margot I like better: Veronica's Auntie Margot or sassy, older Margot. It's a tossup and I'm not going to make a decision until I'm forced to, okay? I like them both.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You are being a silly girl," Margot says with a grin, leaning in to press a kiss to the tiny girl's forehead. "You should be sleeping and letting your mommy get some rest of her own."

The baby coos and flails her arms around. Margot chuckles and shifts to pull the baby up to her shoulder. This allows her the opportunity to head into the kitchen to warm up a bottle of milk. She keeps up a steady hum to entertain the baby, dancing around the room as she waits. The baby goes quiet, sucking on her fist. Margot takes the bottle and heads into the living room to settle in the recliner. Turning the television to _All My Children_ , she gets comfortable and shifts the baby down for her bottle.

"All right, mischievous little Veronica, it's time for you to drink your milk and get some sleep while Auntie Margot watches her shows. Your mommy doesn't think they're good television for you, but you're still little yet and she's sleeping, so I think I'm safe enough for now. It'll be our little secret."

Veronica grunts as she suckles at the bottle lustily.


End file.
